


What I Need

by FirithAriel



Series: CEO!Loki & his sex slave [3]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Ceo!Loki, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki Bingo, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Loki hasn’t dated in a while, and this date reminded him exactly why. He arrives home eager to regain his sense of control, and his dutiful slave is always available.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Unnamed Female Character
Series: CEO!Loki & his sex slave [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882948
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109
Collections: Loki Bingo 2020-2021





	What I Need

It’s been a while since Loki has been interested in pursuing women, why bother when he had one at his disposal 24/7? But there was something about the new associate company marketing manager that caught his attention. Of course, he didn’t make his advances obvious from the start, barely a few innuendos here and there. But it wasn’t long before she figured out. Much to Loki’s chagrin, his reputation preceded him.

Now Loki had a date. And that date had a purpose. She was completely aware of what she was getting herself into, but in her own words, she had to find out for herself if the rumors were true. Taking her back to his place was too dangerous, and in all honesty, Loki didn’t want another person going there anyway. So he took her to have dinner at one of the most expensive hotels in town, with an added room for  _ dessert _ .

If he had to describe what happened in one word, that word would have to be “frustrating”. Loki had almost forgotten that most casual fucks would not automatically submit to him, and though it had been a very short fuck by his current standards, the woman had still come too many times.

Part of him felt proud that he made her orgasm multiple times, but he didn’t believe she earned it. He missed the begging, the crying, the desperation. He missed the control of being the one to decide if and when she could come.

One of the things that made him get a slave in the first place was control, and with this woman, Loki got nothing. Not the thrill of the chase, not the satisfaction of the sex. He was still gentleman enough not to voice his displeasure, but it was heavily implied this wouldn't happen a second time.

Whether his date caught those implications or not, he really couldn’t care less.

It was late when Loki got to his apartment. With a heavy sigh and a dull discomfort in his pants, he dropped his keys on the mantel, and grabbed the small golden bell. He hesitated for a couple of seconds, but his frustration got the best of him. He shook it almost violently and walked decidedly to his room.

His clothes still smelled of perfume, it brought him a certain amount of calmness to get rid of them. Nakedness felt nice in his own home. Stretching, he went to the bathroom to wash his hands and face, and other parts. The hot tub looked inviting, but he had plans. Almost certainly those plans would end up with them in the hot tub, but for the time being, Loki donned his favorite dark green silk robe and walked to the dungeon.

His slave was already there, kneeling by the armchair, eyes cast down and hands on her lap, wearing nothing but her leather collar. Loki bit his lip as he leaned on the door frame. He had feared she would be asleep, or too tired. But no, his little pet was there, as commanded. It was enough to make his cock twitch.

“Good night, pet,” he purred.

“Master,” she said quietly. Maybe too quietly.

“Were you asleep?” 

“No, Master.”

Loki smiled with a small sense of relief. He knew he was entitled to her being available 24/7, but her well-being was very important to him, as he would not have damaged goods. That included food, clothes, a schedule, and of course, sleep.

“Were you waiting for your master to come home?” he mused as he walked closer, his flaccid cock bouncing with each step.

She hesitated for a second. “Yes, Master.”

Loki came to a stop in front of her. “Sometimes it feels like you can read my mind, pet. You knew I would need you.”

She didn’t move or speak. Knowing her master’s needs was the essence of her duty to him. By now, she knew her master’s tastes and preferences and how to best perform to his liking. No other woman, no other sexual partner Loki could ever have would come close to her. Hearing the bell when he arrived made her feel needed, and reassured.

Loki cupped her face and made her look up, his cock was right in front of her face. She gulped, not as eager to open her mouth as usual.

“Don’t worry, I wore a condom,” he said, pulling her lip down with his thumb. “I wasn’t going to expose myself like that.”

Her mouth dropped wide open, and she looked up at him. Loki put his still soft cock on her tongue and slid it back and forth. Blood rushed to swell his flesh and soon enough his tip was touching the back of her throat. Loki grabbed her hair and pushed in harder, never taking his eyes off hers as he slowly fucked her mouth.

She didn’t even flinch. She took him down her throat, sucking and swallowing around him, working him up like she knew he liked. Fucking her mouth was the only time Loki allowed himself to just enjoy the pleasure she gave him and coming “too soon” was not a problem.

Besides, after a subpar fuck, he needed to feel satisfaction.

Loki held her by the hair and pushed in as far as he could, hips stuttering against her face as he came. She swallowed everything, licking around his cock for the very last drop of his cum.

Loki pulled out and instructed his slave to sit on the padded table. She did. He maneuvered her to the edge of the table and separated her legs. A wide smile spread on his face at seeing her sweet pussy already glistening with her juices. It made his mouth water.

“You’re not allowed to come, pet,” he said while cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples. “You will ask for my permission like the good little slave you are, and only come when I grant that permission. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Master,” she replied.

Loki grabbed a stool and positioned himself between her legs. Not a second after he was eating her like a man possessed, and her screaming bounced on the walls. Loki had an extraordinarily skillful mouth, a fact that he always prided in. He knew exactly how to get any woman on edge in less than a minute. This made it extremely hard for his slave to hold back. But this is what he wanted. He wanted to hear her scream, beg, plead and cry for release. A release he would not grant until he was satisfied, until he regained the lost feeling of control.

He brought her right to the edge several times, with very short pauses in between. His fingers deep in her cunt rubbed her g-spot and tried to push her over. But she would not come. She would not disobey.

“Master, please!” she wailed.

Tears were already streaming down her face, her whole body was shaking, and the smallest flick of Loki’s tongue on her clit sent a shockwave through her bones. Loki removed his fingers from her cunt and nipped the inside of her thighs, allowing her a moment to rest. He watched with a smile how her juices dripped down the side of the table.

There it was.

Control. 

Control and a raging erection.

“Good girl,” Loki praised.

He stood up and disposed of his robe, ordering his slave off the table. She slid to the floor and crawled on very unsteady hands and knees. Loki sat down on the armchair and motioned her to kneel between his legs. Her face was flushed and she couldn’t help squirming. Her pussy was alight with need after all the teasing and every move made heat ripple through her skin.

Loki enjoyed her discomfort, perhaps a bit too much. And he had still to make it worse.

He helped her climb on top of him. She clawed the arms of the chair as she lowered on his cock. Her legs twitched when his thickness stretched her dripping hole. She was so wet, Loki slid to the very bottom with ease.

“Master…” she muttered. “Please…”

Her mouth was dry, and she desperately wanted to just fuck herself on his cock. But Loki held her hips still.

“Not yet…” he breathed out.

Not yet. Loki wanted to enjoy this moment, not only by having her needy cunt squeezing him, but also being the one giving the orders.

“I’m going to fuck you now, slut,” he said. “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast, but don’t you dare coming until I say so.”

“Ye-yes, Master!” she stuttered.

She braced herself on his chest when Loki lifted her hips up several inches, leaving only the tip of his cock on her entrance. Digging his heels on the floor for leverage, Loki thrust up forcefully and fucked his slave at a brutal pace. His fingers dug deep into the flesh of her hips to keep her steady while he fucked her.

She screamed and pleaded, tears once again sliding down her face. Soon her words stopped making sense and reduced to unintelligible sounds. Loki noticed how her eyes went out of focus, yet still she was holding back, waiting for his command.

Oh, she was spoiling him!

“You- you may come now, slut.” His voice was as twitchy as his hips.

His slave produced a small high pitch sound and collapsed against him. Her cunt clenched Loki’s cock, triggering his own peak. He pushed her hips down on his, and came deep in her womb with a string of curses.

Loki dropped his head on the backrest and his arms to the sides. His slave was draped over his chest like a doll, deep in subspace. Her body was shaking and her cunt still spasmed around him, milking his cock, making him thrust up to ride out the pleasure.

For the first time that night, he felt truly sated and satisfied.

There was little to no chance he would date again any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://fadingfics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
